You're the Fullmetal?
by Comedienne
Summary: When spoken, Edwyn sounds very much like Edwin and, with a codename like Fullmetal, it makes it easy to assume that the young alchemist would be a boy. On meeting the famed Fullmetal, many mistake her as such. Strangely, her annoyance at being thought a boy is easily dwarfed by her frustration at being called small.
1. Chapter 1

...

"The Freezing Alchemist? Really? He's here?"

"We have information that he managed to slip into Central a few days ago. That's why I've summoned you here Colonel. I need you and your men to smoke him out and bring him in."

"Consider it done, Sir."

"I'm glad you're with us in Central for a while Mustang. It's good to know I have people here I can count on."

"Sir."

"Ah, one last thing. Our rising young star is here as well. I'm placing her at your disposal."

"Forgive me Fuhrer Bradley, but, just to be clear, are you referring to...?"

"I am. The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edwyn Elric."

...

"Ah damn it. The colonel's never gonna let us outta here, is he?"

The night air was brisk, but the winds lay relatively still. The sky was clear allowing for a bright moon, whose light glinted sharply against cold steel.

"We already bought our tickets for Liore too. Does this mean we're not going?" Al's voice always had a slight echo, or rather, metallic reverberation. It was distinctive, idiosyncratic.

I wish it wasn't.

"Ahh, I don't know Al." I stood up, brushing myself off. "For now, let's just get this over with. Okay?"

We both stood, with our backs to the moonlight.

"Lead the way, Sis."

...

"What a nasty thing to do?" I stepped past the two bizarre corpses.

"You of all people should know great deeds require great sacrifice. Isn't that the law of equivalent exchange?" The man's face was warped as he spoke.

"Save your breath. The laws of alchemy don't justify murder." I brought my gloved hands together. Energy crackled. Blue sparks danced across my coat-sleeves. The spear I'd created earlier was reshaped into a spiked bat.

"No transmutation circle." There was awe in his voice.

"Don't be too impressed." I started into a run. "Now." I signalled my brother.

Alphonse made an attack from behind, a huge sweep of a bulky arm. The other alchemist dodged, but he'd sacrificed his balance. I made my own attack. My weapon clanged against an armoured forearm.

Alphonse made to grab him, but he avoided my brother's grip. He'd regained his footing in the process. The man's hand came down over my own. In a flash of blue I was blown backwards.

I heard my brother yell as he was thrown.

"No! I had you! Any water there should have boiled!" he yelled.

"If it's any consolation, you did ruin my coat." My arm glinted and clanked as I lowered it.

"An automail arm."

I decided to ditch the shredded coat. It would only be a bother.

"A young gifted alchemist...one who doesn't use transmutation circles," The pieces were starting to slot together for him. You could almost see the clocks turning in his brain. "and has an automail right arm. I know you." he growled. "You are the Fullmetal alchemist, Edwin Elric" He pointed to Al. "So, it's not you?"

"Oh, um, no. I'm her younger brother, Alphonse."

"But he's a runt. Wait, did you say her?"

A runt. He called me a runt.

"Oh yeah, could a runt do this?!" Using alchemy, I sent pillars of matter slamming into his body.

"I've heard the stories, but still I never imagined this. The Fullmetal alchemist is just a little girl."

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" I created a giant hand and sent him flying.

"You know, sis, I don't think he was really talking about your height just now? And, shouldn't you be more offended that he thought you were a boy?"

"Well, even so, he still pissed me off!"

...

I'd just finished repairing the alleyway, and my coat.

"There." I pulled on my no longer shredded garment. I stepped out of the alley. "Come on, let's get goin' Al. We got a train to catch."

"Oh, okay, um. If you think it's alright to leave."

I heard a splash. A flash of blue, then the alley flooded with mist.

"What is that? Steam?"

"Sis, he's gone!"

"Damn it! Now he really pissed me off!"

...

"Looks like you underestimated your opponent, _Fullmetal_."

The Colonel's tone was teasing. I really wasn't in the mood for this. I was already sour enough that we were postponing Liore.

"Who is this guy anyway?" I grumbled.

"You'd know that if you listened at the briefing like I told you to, but _nooo_. You had to go charging right after him..."

I raised my hands in defence.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Alright? I'm sorry, kay? Whatever."

"Ha, next time a superior tells you to pay attention you might just try it."

"Uhh, fine."

"Now then, his name is Isaac McDougal or, as he was known back in the day, Isaac the Freezer. He's a former state alchemist."

"Former?"

"That's right." The Colonel stood and walked away from his desk. "He served in the Ishvalan war. During that time, he gave us no signs that he'd turned traitor, but after, he immediately resigned his commission and went into hiding. He's been working with the anti-establishment movement ever since. Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority. Whether it's dead or alive, that's up to him."

"No way, I'm not killin' anyone for you." My voice was quiet.

"And that's your choice. Your orders are simply to help us contain him. That's all." He looked at me, no doubt gauging my expression. "Off topic, have you turned up any leads for getting your bodies back to normal?"

"Maybe if you ever gave us time to look!"

Just then, the door burst open.

"Roy! How goes?" The greeting was bright and informal. "Heard you let 'em put you in charge of catching the Freezer, huh? One hell of a nasty assignment, but hey, could be your chance to earn that promotion to Central. Ooh say! Looks like my timing was perfect. You two are the Elric brothers right?"

Brothers? Al and I both let out an intelligent sounding "Huh?"

"Wow. It's an honour to finally meet the youngest state alchemist ever. You're a real legend around here. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, a pleasure."

"Um, you want Edwyn. I'm actually her younger brother Alphonse."

I was glaring daggers at this Hughes guy by this point.

"What? You're the Fullmetal alchemist? Sorry. I had no idea you'd be so..."

Go on say _little_. I dare you.

"Hughes."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here? Go home."

"Actually, I'm here on official business." He turned to us again. "You. Elrics. I understand that you two don't have a place to stay. Which means you'll have to come with me."

That sounded ominous. He reached into his jacket and whipped out...a photograph.

"My wife Gracia and my daughter Elicia, we'd love to have you."

He had this stupid grin plastered across his face.

This couldn't be good.

...

"Hi, Princess." Hughes enveloped his tiny daughter in a tight hug.

"Ow! Daddy! Your beard is itchy!"

"Like this? Itchy. Itchy."

The little girl giggled and writhed in his arms.

"Look we have guests. These are the Elrics."

Elicia pointed to Al. "Big brother." She pointed to me. "Little brother."

I fought to keep the annoyance out of my voice. Man, I hate children...

"Nice to meet you. My name is Edwyn Elric. This is my younger brother Alphonse Elric. Get that? Younger. Brother."

"But younger means little. You're little."

That's it...

I lashed out, screaming. Alphonse tried to calm me down.

"Let it go Ed. These people are being nice to let us stay here."

"Hope you two are hungry. Gracia's cooking is delicious"

...

"Okay, eat up."

The table was laden with steamy food. Boy was I hungry.

"Thanks." I meant it. These folks really know how to please guests. The food was delicious, and I told them as much. "Wow. You weren't kiddin'. This is great."

"Don't be shy. Eat all you want." Gracia said.

"Okay!" As if I needed the encouragement.

"Alphonse, how are you gonna eat wearing that armour? Take it off. Relax."

Oh crap.

"Well, you see, ah..." Alphonse started.

"He's not allowed to!" I interjected. "He has to wear it all the time. It's, ah, part of his alchemy training. You know how it is." It was a stumbling excuse, but hopefully it would do. "I'll eat enough for both of us."

...

"Maes, dear, what's wrong? Can't sleep?"

"Guess not."

"I know what's in that head of yours. You're worrying about those boys, aren't you?"

"Haha-hahaha-ha. Ha."

"Did I say something funny?"

"Yeah. You said 'boys'. Edwyn is a girl. Spelt with a Y, apparently."

"Oh my! How could I not have realised?"

"Relax, I only found out earlier myself."

"You are worrying about those two though. That much I know."

"You do know what they call state alchemists, right? The dogs of the military. Not exactly the most popular bunch. I try to image what it must be like, enduring that at her age."

...

I should be sleeping, but I found myself staring at the ceiling.

"Sis, you awake?" All called out quietly. "Miss Gracia's quiche, it looked a lot like mom's, huh?"

"Yah, almost as good too."

"Really? In that case, I'm definitely adding it to the list of things I'm gonna eat once I get my body back."

"Right. Put it on there. Right near the top."

"Sis?"

"Hmm."

"I sure would like to get our old bodies back soon." It was a quiet admission, the closest Al would actually say to _'I'm tired of waiting'_.

"I know. Me too."

...

"How awful."

It was.

"Looks like a steam explosion. Raise the temperature of water fast enough and it expands with the force of a bomb blast. And the human body is seventy percent water. Let's hurry. We need to find him before he hurts anyone else."

"Mmm."

...

We heard the alchemy before we saw it. We ran towards the dust cloud, into an alley.

"Major!" My brother called out to Major Armstrong. Unfortunately, that drew attention to our presence. McDougal turned and flung an open canteen. Al saved me from being scolded by pulling me into him and turning his back to the attack.

"Water from his canteen, huh? Thanks for the quick save Al." I tapped my knuckles twice against his chest plate.

"Let's go. He's getting away."

"Come then, after me, Elric brothers."

"Right."

Again with the brothers? I'd correct him when I had the time, but for now we had an alchemist to catch.

...

Something lingered in my mind. What had he been doing in this alley? Correction, what IS he doing in this alley? He had come back.

"Stop, right there. I was wondering what you were doing in this alley so I came back to check it out and bingo!"

McDougal laughed and stood.

"There's nowhere to run, this time." Al called from the other end of the alley.

"Clearly, but who's running?" There was red light at his feet. A transmutation circle? No, _circles_.

Plural.

Red lightning had appeared in several places.

"An alchemic reaction, on this scale...a philosopher's stone!"

The air chilled and ice crept over concrete.

"He's freezing all the moisture in the air." My braid had whipped over my shoulder.

"Edwyn Elric. You've sworn your life to the state as a dog of the military, but do you really know the ones you serve or what their true plans are?"

"Who cares? It's not my problem."

"Don't be a fool! He'll lead us all to ruin! I'm only doing what needs to be done!"

"I told you, I don't care!"

Al flipped neatly over the wall of ice. He sounded clunky, but he moved with unexpected elegance. His attacks were simple – punch, punch, kick – and strong.

"Alright, nice work Al."

"But we still have to stop his alchemy!"

"I know. So where is it? You have a philosopher's stone, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I won't ask again. Where is it?!"

"What are you going to do, girl? You're out of your league!"

The wall of ice was growing. Fast.

We ran for it.

"Stand back and prepare for a display of Armstrong alchemy!" Major Armstrong announced.

"He's all yours Major!" We bolted past the huge man.

"Witness the alchemic arts passed down the Armstrong line FOR GENERATIONS!"

The ice wall changed direction, veering into nearby buildings.

"That's unexpected."

"What the heck are you doing?! You're making it worse!"

"No, I was merely..."

The ground jolted, violently.

"The ice walls!" Al shouted.

"They're merging..."

"But, that would mean..." My brother sounded panicked, and with good reason...

"If they all meet in the middle...? Ah damn it! It's Central Command."

"He's gonna freeze it over!"

"Major! Al and I'll try to slow him down. Can you handle the transmutation circles?"

"Consider them erased. I'm on it."

...

I used the earth beneath me to propel myself up onto the progressing wall of ice.

"Not so fast!" I called after McDougal.

Al performed the same alchemy, landing behind me with a familiar clatter. He was backing me up. Like always...

McDougal made to transmute the ice.

"Two can play that game!" I collapsed it from beneath him.

McDougal flipped in the air, melting an ice chunk into a hot rain. It distracted me. I wasn't fast enough to react when he landed right in front of me.

"Sis!" Al pulled me away from the range of McDougal's alchemy.

"Too slow." He said, grabbing hold of my brother's helmet. It flew off, landing with a clatter.

"Alphonse!"

Alphonse fell, me still in his arms. He flipped us. We both landed on our feet.

McDougal's eyes widened. "There's no one in there. It's empty."

I retrieved Al's head.

"But that, that could only be true if his soul was bonded to the armour. So you lost your arm? And your brother, he lost his entire body. I see. It all makes sense."

Al put his helmet back on.

"You fools committed the ultimate taboo! You attempted human transmutation, didn't you? Alchemy's one and only unforgivable sin!"

"You know, there are some lines you really shouldn't cross." I ran at him and smacked him in the gut. It was reckless but I wanted to lay a fist on him. Not alchemy, just a good-old-fashioned punch. Though I made sure it was right-handed, so it would really hurt. When he doubled over, I smacked him over the head too.

I only just managed to dodge the icicles. Alphonse smashed them and then kicked McDougal off the side of the ice wall. He tumbled, receiving several knocks on his downward journey. We followed him down.

"Give it up. There's no water for you to use here."

"Ha. You've forgotten something. I've all the water I need – seventy percent of my body!"

Spears of blood pierced my shoulder. Al shattered them.

"Why can't you fools understand? I'm trying to save this country." He staggered off, laughing like a madman.

"Sister, Sis?"Al knelt before me.

"Come on, we're going after him. I'm not dying." I pulled the blood shards from my shoulder. "Not even close."

...

I clutched my bleeding shoulder. I had to take several steadying breaths before speaking.

"Fuhrer Bradley, you're here?"

"Ah yes, job well done Fullmetal. I came out to see if I could lend a hand, and to think, that I'd actually be the one to catch him... If nothing else this'll make an exciting story for my son."

...

"You know, we never did find out whether or not he had a philosopher's stone." Al said from my bedside.

"No, but maybe it'll say something in the official report." I sat up despite my protesting shoulder.

The door clicked open. It was Major Armstrong...with...flowers? Had he finally figured out that it wasn't the 'Elric brothers' but the 'Elric siblings'? Even then, FLOWERS? Seriously?

"Greetings Mister Elric." Okay, nope. He still thinks I'm a boy. "When I heard you were in the hospital I DASHED RIGHT OVER!"

I shuddered involuntarily.

"and as I suspected, you're in desperate need of my assistance." The Major threw of his jacket...and his shirt. "You need the example of a perfect physical specimen to inspire your recovery. You see? You're looking livelier already."

"WILL YOU GET OUT?!"

...


	2. Hell Of The Past

...

"Sis...?" Al called softly. "The stories about this priest in Liore...do you think they're true?"

"The ones about his miracles? They say he can transmute flowers out of thin air, right? Could just be slight-of-hand, some cheap trick like that..."

"But, what if it's not?"

"Right, if it's not... then I suppose all that leaves is the real thing huh?"

The celestial stone that destroyed the city of Xerxes in one night. The grand elixir sealed away by the eastern sage. It goes by different names but it's always the same thing, some kind of object that amplifies alchemy. A philosopher's stone.

I remembered reading those passages out of various books and complaining that they 'told us everything but how to get it'.

That was before I got my automail.

"Al, I think I have a good feeling about this one."

"Mmm. Me too."

We were in for a long train ride.

As usual, I spent much of it staring out the window and considering what it was that we were trying to achieve.

...

_Our mother had once called me and Al 'her little geniuses'. She said we made her proud. It was all the encouragement we needed. We were obsessed with learning alchemy. But in the summer of that same year, an epidemic swept the country and it took her. We sat by the headstone for hours. Al wanted to get in out of the cold, but I wouldn't move. Wenry tried to call us in, saying we shouldn't cry. I called him a cry baby. In the end it was only Wenry's threat of no dinner that made me actually leave._

...

"Come on Ed. Drink your milk too."

"No, I hate milk."

"If you don't drink it you'll stay short forever." Granny Pinako said snidely.

"You mean like you, you sawed-off old hag?!"

"What was that? You little half-pint midget!"

"Shrunk-down mini witch!"

"Micro peewee!"

"Baby ant baby!"

"Subatomic shrimp!"

...

"You were reading those weird books in the middle of class again. You need to pay attention to the lessons." Wenry scolded me while we walked from school.

"Leave us alone, will ya?" I grouched back, keeping a strict pace.

"So what kinda books are they, anyway?" She asked curiously.

"It's a secret." Al said kindly.

_Those two were always chummy._

"In other words, it's none of your damn business, Wenry."

"Oh come on, no fair. You two are always keeping secrets." He huffed.

Al laughed at his scrunched up face. "Bye Wenry."

My pace hadn't relented and Al jogged to catch up.

"Oh I forgot!" Wenry shouted after us. "Granny wanted me to tell you she's making stew tonight!"

"Yay stew!"

"Right." I called absently. "We'll be there."

...

"You know, whoever invented stew must have been a genius. It's even got milk in it and it still tastes good."

"So that makes it genius...?" Al squinted at me.

"Someone came up with the idea to pour milk into vegetable soup for the first time, right? That's a leap of imagination. The kind a scientist needs to be able to make too."

"I don't know. I guess that's true."

"Sure it is! Just one leap, that's all it takes, and it's what we need to figure out human transmutation.

...

_And so, we began searching for the key that would unlock the secrets of human transmutation and bring mom back to life. We trained with an alchemy teacher, to prepare our bodies as well as our minds. It took years of constant effort, but we wanted to see mom's smile again. We wanted to go back to our lives, with her, the way they used to be. That's what drove us, day and night._

...

"Water, thirty-five litres. Carbon, twenty kilograms. Ammonia, four litres. Lime, one-point five kilograms. Phosphorus, eight hundred grams. Salt, two hundred and fifty grams. Saltpetre, one hundred grams. Sulphur, eighty grams. Fluorine, seven-point five grams. Iron, five grams. Silicon, three grams."

We drew the constructional formula.

"And finally, we need some soul data." I drew the blade across my finger letting the blood pool slightly before dripping down. Al did the same.

We knelt before our circle, letting our hands meet the chalked diagram.

And then, everything went wrong.

The blue turned to red.

Shadows played at the edge of the circle.

Al screamed as his left hand disintegrated.

I called out to him, but the same phenomena had taken my leg.

I thought it a rebound, at first, but this was much worse.

Al called out for me, even as those tiny black hands tore him apart.

...

"Al. Wait, what was I doing? I just..."

"Hello."

It was figure, but little more than that.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked. I am called by many names. I am the world. I am the universe. I am god. I am truth. I am all. I am one and I am also...you."

Behind me the gates opened and there was a great, big, giant eye.

"You have dared to open the door. Now the door is open."

Those ribbon-like hands returned, hauling me into the abyss.

"Quiet child. This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

I couldn't stop screaming, but I heard the voice clear as day.

"I will show you...the truth."

_It was like all the information in the world was being poured into my brain at once._

"It's too much! It's too much! Make it stop!" I saw my own flesh break up before my eyes. "What's happening to me?! Stop it! Make it stop!"

_My head felt like it was about to burst, but for an instant it all became clear...the truth, of everything._

"Mom! Mom please!"

And then, I was before the gate again.

"How was it?" The figure asked, amused.

"I see. My theory of human transmutation wasn't wrong. It can be done. It's possible. It's still just missing something! All of the answers I need are right here, the truth about human transmutation! Please, you have to show it to me again!"

"I can't do that. I've already shown you all I can for the toll you've paid."

"Toll, what toll?"

"This..." The figure, previously blank, now had the start of a fleshy leg. "Surely you knew?"

I looked at my own limb, which was disappearing.

"It's the law of equivalent exchange, right, young alchemist?!" The figure grinned.

...

My fingers were slick with blood.

"Damn it. This can't be happening." Only Al's clothes remained. "This wasn't supposed to... He's gone! What have I done?!" I collapsed sideways. "Somebody help me. Somebody. Please, Mom...Mom, please!"

I looked to the centre of the circle. What rested there, it could only be described as a monster. It reached out a blacked limb.

"No. No, this is wrong. This isn't what we wanted! Al. Alphonse. Alphonse! Alphonse, this is all my fault!" I clenched my bloody hands into fists.

The suit of armour from the corner clattered to the ground. Unable to walk I dragged myself towards it.

"You won't take him too. Give him back. He's my brother." I drew a seal inside the armour, a seal in my own blood. "Take my leg. Take my arm. Take my HEART anything YOU CAN HAVE IT! Just give him back! He's my little brother! HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!"

I clapped my hands together, in a flash of blue.

...

"Roy! Hey, you're still in Central?"

"For now anyway... They're shipping me back to Eastern command this afternoon."

"Well now, ain't you the lucky one? Next time you come here, I expect you to have made Brigadier General. Ya got that? He he."

"Easy for you to say..."

"Oh, by the way, if you're leaving I'll go ahead and give this to you."

"What is it?"

"Something you might find interesting, the final report on Isaac McDougal...I'm guessing it hasn't reached your office yet."

"No. Xingese alkahestry, what's that?"

"Apparently it's something they have. To be honest, no idea. You don't know it?"

"No. It's the first I've heard of it."

...

"So, how are the Elrics doing? You keeping those two out of trouble?"

"I'm their commanding officer, not their father."

"Hey, tell me something Roy. Why'd you decide to make Ed a state alchemist anyway? She's just a kid. I mean, military life isn't easy you know? That girl's gonna have to go through hell some day. You and I have certainly seen our share."

Hell huh? Oh they've seen hell, both of them, and plenty of it.

...

I'd seen my share of blood, but I was still shocked at the sight of the room.

"Lieutenant Colonel. They're not in back either." Hawkeye caught sight of the array. "What is this?"

"Where are they?" I snapped. "Where are the Elric children?! I want them found!"

...

A dog barked from behind a bright green door, and then came a voice, gravelly, aged.

"Oh hush Den. Don't bark at our guests." The door opened. "Yes?"

I marched right into the house.

"Hey! What is this?!"

I looked through the premises.

"You have no reason to come barging in here!"

Then, I saw them. An armoured man behind a boy in a wheelchair.

I grasped the boy by the shirt. "We went to your house! We saw the floor! What was that?! What did you do?!"

The boy looked down, his eyes darkening.

A leather glove came to rest upon my arm.

"We're sorry." The voice came from inside the armour. "We didn't mean it." The voice was soft, young. "We're sorry. We're sorry." He kept repeating it. The helmet started to shake, and then the whole suit rattled.

"Wait, are you...?"

...

"This is a surprise to say the least. I'd heard reports that there was a brilliant alchemist living in this town so I came to check them out. The last thing I expected to find was a boy skilled enough to attempt human transmutation or advanced enough to bond a soul to a suit of armour. I'd say he's more than qualified to become a state alchemist. Should he choose to accept the position, he'll be required to serve the military in times of national emergency. In return, he'll receive privileges and access to otherwise restricted research materials. Given time, they may be able to find a way to get their bodies back, or even more."

I didn't have it in me to look at him, let alone correct him. What did it matter if he believed me a boy? My gender wouldn't change what I had done.

Pinako slammed her pipe down.

"Right after she came stumbling to my door half-dead and covered in blood, I went over to their house to see for myself what had happened. What was there...whatever that thing was it wasn't human! Alchemy created that abomination, it nearly killed them, and now you want to throw those two headlong into it? Would you really have them go through that kind of hell again?"

She spoke as if we weren't there, which was true enough I suppose. We were sitting there, but we weren't part of the conversation. I'd seen the officer's eyes widen slightly when granny Pinako said 'she'. It gave a small amount of...something. It could have been satisfaction, but my guilt smothered it too much.

...

"Some tea?" It was a little boy.

"Yes. Thanks."

He sat down next to me on the sofa.

"Say, uh, Lieutenant?" He started nervously.

"Just Riza, please. It's Riza Hawkeye. Nice to meet you." I extended a hand, allowing a small smile.

He turned away. "Lieutenant Riza...have you ever had to shoot anyone?"

I withdrew my hand. "Yes, I have."

"I hate what you soldiers do. Soldiers like you are the reason my mom and dad left during the war and soldiers are the reason they're dead." He lowered his head. "Now you're here to take Ed and Al away too."

"If they go, that decision will be theirs and theirs alone. Yes, it's entirely up to them now..."

...

"_I'm not forcing you. I'm merely offering you the possibility."_

...

"Whether to move forward or stay still..."

...

"_Will you stay in that chair wallowing in self-pity? Or will you stand up and seize the chance the military can give you?"_

...

"It's their choice...They choose their own path."

...

"_If you believe the possibility exists for getting your bodies back, you should seek it out, keep moving. Whatever it takes, even if the way ahead lies through a river of mud."_

...

"Miss Riza?" I stared down into the teacup. "Why did you become a soldier?"

"Because there's someone I have to protect." The lieutenant stood.

"We're leaving."

"Yes sir."

...

"Well, I guess this is goodbye young man."

"It's Wenry." He had a hand outstretched.

"Right. Bye Wenry." I shook it. "I hope we meet again someday."

...

"Will they be coming?"

"They'll come."

"That girl...I've never seen anyone look so defeated."

"That's what you saw? No. There was fire in those eyes."

...

"You sure you won't regret this?"

"My mind's made up." I nodded solemnly at granny Pinako. "How long will the surgery and rehabilitation take?"

"I'd say about three years, more or less."

"I'll do it in one."

"You'll have yourself spitting blood, you know that?"

I nodded again.

"Al, just hang in there a little longer okay? Then we're gonna get you your body back. I promise."

"Right. And while we're at it we'll get yours back too."

...

_Over the course of my rehabilitation, my hair grew till it rested at my shoulder blades. I knew it would be a pain, but I didn't have the heart to cut it short. I braided it after that, though only loosely. Automail wasn't very good for braiding hair._

"Seems like you're in perfect shape."

"Yeah. Now I just need to try some alchemy. It's been a while since the last time I used it."

"I know. Not since the night we tried to bring mom back, right?"

I breathed deeply and I clapped my hands together.

"Sis!"

"Yeah. I'd say that's right on the money!" I examined the blade I'd used created using the metal of my automail arm.

"No it's amazing! You didn't even use a transmutation circle! You perform alchemy the same way that teacher does!"

"You can do it too, can't you?"

"Me, no! No way!"

"So you didn't see it, did you?"

"See what?"

"Uhh, never mind."

And then a wrench came flying at me.

"Hey! You! Don't mess up my automail! You know how hard I worked on that?"

"Hell, if it's half as hard as you throw a wrench, I'd be surprised!" Man, he had an arm!

"Wenry! Don't throw things at girls!" Al reprimanded our friend.

"For real, you could try acting more of a gentleman and less of a gear head.' I rubbed at my throbbing scalp.

"If you think I'm a gear head, well that's fine, but you better get used to it cause as long as you're wearing my automail you're stuck with this gear head whether you like it or not!"

I turned toward him.

"Huh?"

Damn it. He's right. I am stuck with him. And I swear Al's making this smug face 'cause he thinks I'm not looking. Not that he even has a face...

...

_I was twelve when I entered for the State Alchemy Exams._

"Would that be a steel prosthetic?"

"Happened during the Eastern conflict." Nothing but a rehearsed lie.

"I see. So you had a rough time of it in Ishval? Hmm."

I turned to the officer at my right.

"Who's he?"

He spluttered for a moment before answering. "You idiot. That's his Excellency Fuhrer King Bradley."

"Thank you. You may proceed with the examination." His voice projected well and bounced around the space.

"Do you need something to draw transmutation circles with?" The officer asked.

"No, that's okay. I got it."

...

She'd grown her hair out, but she still looked boyish. Her black outfit and huge boots added to that impression. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she _was_ a boy. She was confident though, that much was obvious.

And then she clapped her hands...and formed a spear from the floor beneath us.

I found myself muttering under my breath in awe. "She's not even using a transmutation circle."

And then she ran at the Fuhrer. She must be mad.

...

"You know, there are some people who would see this as a good way to assassinate a V.I.P. In the future you may want to rethink the way you conduct these examinations."

He held up a hand and the officers surrounding me raised their guns out of my face.

I raised the spear away.

"That's good. You clearly have nerves of steel young lady."

I saw the officers around me flinch. They'd assumed I was a boy...

He started to walk away. "But, I'd say you still have much to learn about the world."

The tip of the spear fell to the ground while I was left holding the shaft.

"You put on quite the show my naive young alchemist. Good luck with the rest of your exam," He chuckled.

When did he raise his sword?

...

"I wonder if Ed's doing alright on her exam."

"Say, Al..."

"Yeah, what is it Wenry?"

His hair had grown long and it whipped in the wind.

"If Ed does become a state alchemist, does that mean you'll be going away?"

"Yeah."

...

"This silver pocket watch will serve as proof of your state certification. This envelope contains your certificate of appointment. Ha, and it would seem our Fuhrer is not without a certain sense of irony."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Nothing." Mustang passed me the paper. "Congratulations, you've just officially become a dog of the military."

I read it aloud.

"By order of Fuhrer King Bradley, this document certifies that Edwyn Elric has been appointed to the post of State Alchemist and that she has hereby been appointed the title of Fullmetal. Fullmetal?"

"That's right. Along with their commissions state alchemists also receive a codename. Officially you will now be known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"I like that. It's nice and intimidating." I grinned. "I think that'll suit me just fine."

...

"Hey! Wake up!" Al's voice roused me from sleep. "We're almost there."

I could see a bell tower amongst the town.

"So that's Liore?"

Could it really be there, the key to finally getting Al his body back? The philosopher's stone.

...


	3. Wings of Wax

...

_God's children who live upon this land, pray in faith that ye shall be saved. Those who have lost their way, the sun god Leto shall shine his face upon thee..._

"So are you like street performers or something?"

I spat my drink, creating a bright orange spray.

"_Seriously_, do we look like street performers to you?"

"Yes. Why ask?"

"Let's go Al." I hopped down from my stool.

As Al straightened, his helmet banged against the roof. The radio, which had been running in the background, came crashing down and burst into pieces. It lay silent with its components scattered across the ground like sprawling mechanical entrails.

"Hey! Easy! I didn't mean nothin' by it."

"Sorry, accident. We'll fix it."

"How that? It's smashed to hell."

"Watch and learn gramps."

Al drew an array in chalk, gathering the broken pieces. In a flash of blue, accompanied by a few dust clouds, the busted radio was returned to its former glory.

"There, see? How's that?"

"Amazing, it's a miracle. You've been touched by the sun god just like father Cornello."

"Touched by who now?" I drawled.

"It's not a miracle. It's alchemy." Al supplied.

A random, who'd paused to witness the 'spectacle', spoke up.

"Oh, so you two are alchemists. Right, I've heard of them."

"Then maybe you've heard of us. We're the Elrics."

I folded my arms, posing. Al followed, stranding tall, hands on hips.

"The Elric brothers? Hmm."

My grin slipped slightly. _Brothers_. He thought I was a _boy_.

I usually let assumptions like that slide because I was as tough and smart as any boy.

But I was nearly fifteen...and I actually _looked like a boy_.

I wanted to be strong, but I didn't want to be a boy...because I wasn't.

I was a _girl_ and I was getting to an age where I know I should have looked it...but I didn't.

I'd been mistaken many times over and it hadn't bothered me before, but this wasn't a child who didn't know any better or an enemy who'd seen me in action. I could understand if this were the heat of battle, or if he'd heard wrong from someone else, but that wasn't the case. He'd made that assumption on his own...because _I looked like a boy_!

"Wait, I do know that name."

"The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edwin Elric! Is that right?!"

A small swarm gathered around Al.

"So you're the young prodigy they tell all the stories about?"

They bombarded him with questions like that.

"Ah, no, um, it's not me!" Alphonse stuttered out.

The crowd let out a collective "Huh?"

"What? You mean it's the little guy there?"

"WHO'S LITTLE?! COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, I DARE YA!"

...

When the man had suggested that the two of us were brothers, Ed's grin had slipped. She'd put it right back in place, but it was too late. I'd already noticed. Usually, she wouldn't have even blinked. On occasion, she'd also offer a correction before moving on.

She hadn't done that.

She'd stopped smiling.

Her eyes had flickered with annoyance, the type that flared when her height was mentioned, but that wasn't what _truly_ worried me. It was the twinge of melancholy also held within those irises that really concerned me.

Ed was sad.

...

"So, what's with this guy on the radio?"

"Th-that's our leader, father Cornello."

"We were lost until he came to town and began teaching us all the ways of the sun god Leto."

"He grants eternal life to the souls of the faithful."

"He can even resurrect the dead. His miracles are proof that what he says is true."

"So this guy's claiming he can bring the dead back to life? Now that's something I gotta see."

...

The crowd was lapping it up. A red flash of light and a flower transmuted to a crystal formation was all they needed. They were hooked, duped by a charlatan's 'miracles'.

"So that's it huh? What do ya think?"

"There's nothing to think. That's alchemy no doubt about it."

"But somehow he's ignoring the law of equivalent exchange. He should have only been able to transmute that flower into an object of equal mass."

"And he's changing organic matter into inorganic matter. He shouldn't be able to do that, unless..."

"Yeah, there's just one way."

A red ring glinted on his finger.

"Bingo."

...

The bells chimed and then fell silent, though the girl kneeled at the altar continued in her prayer.

"Oh merciful god, please hear me. Hear my prayer, I beg of you. Please bring him back."

"So this is the almighty Leto?" I looked up at the giant stone figure.

She stood, brushing her skirts.

"Welcome. Are you interested in Letoism?"

"Nope, can't say I am. Not really the religious type."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. To know god is... to know hope. If we believe in divine grace and through him all things are possible. If you believed...I'm sure Leto would bless you and make you grow taller!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Easy Ed, she's just trying to help..." Alphonse pleaded with me to calm down.

I slouched into one of the pews, crossing my legs.

"What about bringing the dead back to life? Do you believe that's possible too?"

"Yes."

I sighed and pulled out my journal.

"Water, thirty-five litres. Carbon, twenty kilograms. Ammonia, four litres. Lime, one-point five kilograms. Phosphorus, eight hundred grams. Salt, two hundred and fifty grams. Saltpetre, one hundred grams. And various other trace elements."

"Huh?"

I closed the book. The sound echoed.

"That list represents the complete chemical makeup of the human body for the average adult. It's been calculated to the last microgram, but still there's never been one reported case of successfully creating a human life and you're telling me something modern science can't do you can do with prayer?"

"Lift thy voice to god and the prayers of the faithful shall be answered!"

"Did I mention all those ingredients I read off? Down at the market a kid could buy every one of 'em for the spare change in his pocket. As it turns out, humans are pretty cheap."

"No, that's blasphemy! People are... we are all children of god, created in his image."

"Chh. You have to understand, alchemists are scientists. We don't believe in un-provable concepts like creators or gods. We observe the physical laws that govern this world to try to learn the truth. It's ironic, really, that, through the application of science, we have in many ways, been given the power to play gods ourselves."

"So you're putting yourself on the same level as god? That's just sheer arrogance!"

"You know, there's an old myth about a hero who flew on wings made of wax. He thought he could touch the sun, but when he got too close his wings melted and he came crashing back down to earth. Right Al?"

"Edwyn."

I vaulted from the bench I was sitting on.

"I'm sorry miss – this is difficult for me to ask – but do you think your father Cornello could even save an arrogant scientist like me?" I bowed mockingly.

She brightened instantly.

"Of course, that's wonderful! If anyone can lead you to the creator's light, he can!"

...

"Father Cornello. There are visitors here who wish to see you. A child and a man wearing a suit of armour, they would only give their names as 'the Elrics'."

"I can't be bothered now. Just send them away...Wait the Elrics? You're sure that's what they said, you're positive?"

"Yes father. That's what they called themselves. No mistake."

"Damn. Then this is a problem. Edwin Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, has come to call on us."

"That's him, the man in the armour?"

"Hmm. Dressing the part it would seem."

"But why would a state alchemist be here in Liore? Surely they can't have found out about our plans."

"It's possible this dog's nose is too sharp for his own good."

...

"This way please. Father Cornello is a busy man, as you can imagine, but you're in luck he's decided to spare a moment for you."

"Yeah thanks. We understand. We won't take too much of his time."

"Good. Then it's agreed. We'll make this quick." He turned, gun drawn and trained on my brother.

The two others turned their staffs on me.

"Brother Cray! What is this? What do you think you're doing?"

"Rose, these heathens have come to ensnare and discredit the father. They're evil. This is god's will."

"Brother Cray!"

"Well, like you said, let's make this quick." I elbowed the first man and sent the second over my shoulder. Al punched Cray soundly in the mouth. One of the men tried to run, so I chucked his staff at him. "Oh yeah! Strike!"

"What's this commotion?" A figure stepped from the shadows. "Ah, the Fullmetal Alchemist, welcome to the home of our sacred order."

"Father Cornello!" Rose cried out.

"I must apologise for my disciples' behaviour. It would seem they've been misguided."

"Okay, let's say I believe you weren't the one guiding them, what next?" I inquired.

"Have you come to learn the ways of Leto?"

"Well, there are a few things I'm curious about. Like how you've been using second rate alchemy to deceive your followers."

"My dear boy, I don't know what you mean. What your doubting eyes see as alchemy are the miracles of the sun god Leto." He formed a statuette of the figure in question in his hands. "Look again. Could mere alchemy create something from nothing in this way?"

"Yeah, that's what I didn't get at first. How can you perform transmutations that ignore the law of equivalent exchange?"

"As I said, because it isn't alchemy!" he snapped.

"But then I started thinkin' about it. If you'd somehow managed to acquire a certain object, to amplify your alchemy, one that's said to make the impossible possible, that would explain everything."

"What?"

"I'm talking about the philosopher's stone. Your ring, that's it, isn't it? I've been looking for that."

"The ring is just a ring. I am god's humble servant. It is from he alone that I derive my power."

"Still trying to sell that line huh? If that's the way you wanna play it then I guess I'll have to come up there and beat some truth outta ya."

"My, you really are quite the incorrigible heathen aren't you? Rose dear..."

"Yes father," she answered timidly.

"That gun there beside you, pick it up."

"Uh okay." She stooped to retrieve the weapon.

"Now child, I want you to shoot the Fullmetal alchemist."

"No, I... Father I can't do that."

"I am the sun god's chosen emissary. My word is the word of Leto itself. Shoot him Rose. It's god's will."

Her body shook.

"Why hesitate? When you lost your fiancé to that tragic accident last year, who was it that saved you from the very depths of despair? Have you forgotten?"

"It was you father."

"That's right! It was I who took your hand and let you into God's light. And do you recall what it was I promised you then?"

"You said if I had faith you'd bring him back to life!" She pointed the gun at a stuttering Alphonse.

"N-No wait. It's not me honest."

"Huh?"

"Damn it, I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist! It's not him! It's ME!" I cried out.

"It's the short one?!" came Cornello's incredulous response. "You're kidding?!"

Rose shifted her aim.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I don't have any choice."

"He's been lying to you Rose." I tried to reason.

"You're wrong, I've seen his miracles! Father Cornello will bring him back to life. I have faith!"

"Fine, then shoot." I gritted out.

She shook violently, her hand slipping on the trigger. Alphonse cried out in surprise when the bullet flew in his direction. The shot knocked Al's head clean off, his body tipping and crashing to the ground too.

Rose dropped the gun from her shaking fingers, shrieking in horror.

"Good. God Leto is pleased. You have done well my child...Now pick up the gun and shoot the other as well." Cornello ordered.

Al, still headless, hauled his bulk into a sitting position.

"Haven't you made her do enough already?"

"But...your head...I thought you were..." Rose stuttered.

"Don't worry about it. He's pretty solid." I tapped twice on Al's body.

"Yeah, see?" He stooped, revealing his empty innards. "No harm done."

"An empty suit of armour that walks and speaks, do you still doubt it Rose? This unholy thing is an abomination. Evil of this kind must be purged!" He pulled a lever. "And I believe my chimera should be up to the task."

A lion based creature approached.

"So this is the sort of thing you do with the philosopher's stone? That's just twisted. Anyway, looks like I'll need a weapon."

I created a spear, with some ornamentation, of course.

"No transmutation circle?! So the state alchemist title isn't just for show! You truly are gifted! However..."

I spun my weapon. The chimera slashed through it with a casual pawing gesture. The action tore my left trouser leg.

"Your little spear is no match for chimera claws that tear through iron."

"Huh, you shredded my pants." I kicked the chimera. "I guess those claws don't do so good against steel."

"Bite him you stupid beast!"

The creature came running at me, chomping onto my right arm.

"You like that kitty? Go on, get a good taste!" I kicked the chimera off my arm.

"Your arm! A brother trapped in armour! I see. It's all becoming clear now. You did it, didn't you? The one thing even a novice alchemist knows is strictly forbidden!"

"Why don't you come down here and try me? I'll show you real quick who the novice is."

...

The tattered coat was discarded in a scarlet fan. Steel glinted, but that wasn't all that I saw.

The alchemist's shirt had also torn, revealing a band of cloth across his torso. Why would he be wearing that? As a bandage maybe? No. That wasn't the reason.

I could see it now, the subtle swell of a budding chest. Very subtle really, but it was there.

There, beneath the shapeless black outfit, was the figure of a young girl.

"Rose, this is the price of their sin. These fools attempted human transmutation, the greatest taboo for any alchemist. In their arrogance they tried to bring someone dead back to life."

_He thought he could touch the sun, but when he got too close his wings melted and he came crashing back down to earth._

"Oh no."

...

"This is what happens when you try to play god, or whatever it is you wanna call it. Take a good look Rose. Is this what you want?"

"So this is the great Fullmetal Alchemist, Edwin Elric? Not even half a man. Hell, not even half a girl!"

I ground my teeth.

"And what are you?! You're just a phony who can't do anything without a philosopher's stone!"

"Father, we just want you to hand over the stone before you get hurt." Al tried to reason.

"Don't be absurd. Why? So you can use it for yourself? Please. If you fools are so eager to play god, perhaps I should send you to meet him instead!" He transformed his ornate cane into a machine gun. A spattering of bullets flew.

From behind a hastily transmuted barricade I answered.

"Nah, me and god, we don't get along too well. Even if I went, he'd probably send me right back here."

Al lifted Rose into his arms, turning his back to the bullet fire.

"This way!" I created a door.

We fled, rushing down halls.

Several men stood in our path.

"That's far enough," one said.

"What are you gonna do boy? You're unarmed and outnumbered," another said.

"Look, just come quietly. We don't want to have to rough you up."

I merely laughed. They then screamed at the jagged blade I'd transmuted my arm into.

...

"What do you think of Cornello now Rose? He just opened fire. He didn't care that you were in the way."

"But that's because...what he said back there is true isn't it?"

"We're not evil. All we wanted was to see our mom smile again, but our transmutation failed. What we made... wasn't even human. We learned our mistake the hard way. People don't come back from the dead. Not ever."

"That's not true, I mean..."

"Alchemy is based on the law of equivalent exchange. The price of even a failed human transmutation was enormous. It cost my sister her left leg and it cost me my whole body." I removed my helmet. "Do you see it? My sister drew that with her own blood. Her leg had been taken. She was bleeding. I can't imagine the pain she was in but, through all that, she still gave up her right arm to transmute my soul and bonded me to this suit of armour." I replaced my helmet, effectively my head. "Now, I just want to help her get her body back to the way it was. She wants to find a way to get me back to normal too. It won't be easy. We might even get killed along the way, but that's the path we chose. All we can do is keep moving."

"But, father Cornello said...he said he could do it. He promised me. Just because you failed...it doesn't mean he will."

...

"There you are you infernal brat."

"Look, can we just cut the crap and talk here? All I want are some straight answers about the stone. Tell me what I need to know and I'll be on my way. Or we could get the military involved..."

He looked conflicted, but closed the door behind him. No doubt to create 'privacy', a redundant gesture.

"Ask your questions."

"You could do anything with the philosopher's stone, right? So why waste all that power performing phony miracles?"

"Because... with each miracle I can attract new believers to the order, believers who would lay down their lives for my sake. I'm slowly creating an army, a legion of holy warriors, unafraid to die. In a few more years I'll be ready to unleash this mindless horde upon the world and I'll use the philosopher's stone to tear this country apart. Who knows, I might even carve out a slice for you?" He broke into a dark broad laugh.

I joined him with a belly chuckle of my own.

"Wait. What are you laughing about?"

"I knew it. You really are a novice, aren't you?" I held up the switch for display. It was quite obviously in the 'on' position.

He then noted the microphone at his feet. Shock shattered his face.

"You don't mean that?! Why you?! How long? How long has that been on?!"

"From the start. Your believers heard every word."

"How could you?!" He started a transmutation, but I was faster.

"Sorry not today." My bladed arm sliced clean through the barrel of a partially formed firearm. "Just face it...you're outclassed here."

"I am without rival!" The red glow started again.

I flipped out of the way.

"A rebound?" His arm became a warped amalgamation of metal and flesh.

"No. I won't be disgraced like this. Now, behold the chosen emissary of the sun god Leto!"

His body grew, warped.

Giant fists flew. His fingers were as wide as my body.

It was only my superior speed that kept me out of range of the first hit. I braced against the second

"My word is the divine word of god himself. My fist is the almighty fist of judgement."

"Oh yeah?" I growled. "The fist of god huh?" I ran around his massive new form. "Well if that's what you want you can have it!" The stone statue made great material for a giant earthen fist.

When I approached, Cornello whimpered pathetically.

"Shut up!" I head-butted him. "Just give me the philosopher's stone!"

The red orb darkened and fell to the ground, shattering. Once cracked, it completely disintegrated. Its dust carried away on a breath.

"What the hell?" I said. My voice was quiet. "The stone...it's supposed to be perfect material. How did it just break like that?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything about it," Cornello stuttered. "Spare me. Please. I was wrong. Please I beg you!"

"It's a damn fake," I muttered.

"Please don't! I'm helpless without the stone!" he became hysterical. "Spare me! PLEASE!"

"You mean we went through all this...risked our lives for this one possible chance...and it's a _fake_?"

"So what about me?"

"I don't care what you do. Just get outta here!"

I didn't have to tell him twice. He fled, scrambling on all fours.

...

"...and what about the stone?"

"A phony, just like him."

"Oh." All hope vanished from my brother's voice.

"I'm sorry Al. For a while there, I thought we'd really found a way to get your body back."

"Give me the philosopher's stone!"

Al and I turned at the shout. It was Rose. She'd turned a gun on us again, though she was no less shaky.

"Like I was just sayin', it was a fake. It wasn't real and besides it's shattered now."

"LIAR! You want to keep it for yourself. Don't you?! So you can use it on your bodies. That's right, and so you can try to bring your mother back again."

"You shut up! People don't come back from the dead Rose. Not ever." I felt on the verge of angry tears, but I couldn't cry. "Not ever."

"But he promised me. He said if I prayed it would happen, a miracle." Wet trails ran down her cheeks. "That hope was all I had left! What am I supposed to believe in now?! Tell me what to do. Please," she begged.

"I can't tell you that. You have to figure it out. Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward. You've got two good legs, so use 'em. You're strong enough to make your own path."

...

"Edwyn?"

"Yeah."

"You may want to fix your attire." Al gestured to my tattered clothes.

"I'll do it later."

"You _may_ want to do it now."

"Why? I don't see the big deal."

"Sis, you're a girl..."

"Yeah, and...?"

"You're showing a little more skin than is appropriate."

"Oh relax Al." Not as if I was revealing anything in particular. My chest was flat as a cutting board.

"Have you no sense of propriety?"

"Evidently not Al."

"No wonder people mistake you for a boy. You've no modesty," he muttered.

"I'm hardly the blushing and stuttering type brother!" I snapped.

"Wouldn't hurt you to try it once in a while!"

"Like hell."

"That's it! After we report back, you're going to spend some time actually acting like a girl."

"What?!"

...

I know she hated the idea...but maybe, just maybe, it would allow her to keep smiling.


	4. Pretty

...

"I thought you said we'd do this _after_ we reported in." I growled at Al.

"Come on Ed! It'll be good for people to see you this way. You know, as an actual girl for once."

"Why so they can laugh at me?" I flushed as red as... well, as what had been my coat, but was now a simple frock.

"And you said you weren't the blushing stuttering type."

"Can I at least braid my hair? That's personal grooming, not fashion sense."

"No."

"What? Plaits are girly."

"No. You are wearing it down and that's final."

I looked down at my feet, or rather my boots as they were all that remained of my normal outfit.

...

"Hey, it's Edwyn and Alphonse!"

"Welcome back." Hawkeye greeted us. "Go on in. The Colonel's expecting you."

I groaned.

"Oh, and Edwyn..."

"Yeah."

"That's a lovely dress."

"Yeah, whatever." I shrugged it off, but I could tell my face was red. I prayed that it wasn't going to happen more often. I was supposed to have nerves of steel. Fullmetal and all that. If I kept this up they'd have to change my title to the Blushing Alchemist.

...

"It's not like Ed to dress like that. What do you think brought it on?" Fuery asked.

"Well, Al seemed awful smug. He probably put her up to it," Breda suggested.

"Yeah, I don't think the chief would wear anything other than what she usually does without prompting," Havoc agreed.

"Well, regardless of prompting, I'm glad Ed dressed as she did. Military life doesn't give much room for femininity." Hawkeye said. "She is a girl, after all."

...

"Ah, Edwyn. Come to...check...in? What are you wearing?"

"It's called a dress, Bastard." I glared at him.

He gestured to my attire. "Why?"

"Al," I answered simply.

"Ahh. I see... Sit down."

I sat awkwardly on the sofa, mismatched knees pressed together.

...

"What are you doing?"

I looked up from the pages of the book. It was a little girl, Tucker's daughter, Nina.

"Reading."

"Oh. Did you read all these books?" She pointed to the stacks at my sides.

"Yes."

"You must be smart as well as pretty." She skipped off between the shelves.

Pretty...?

...

"I did it, a chimera that understands human speech," Tucker said. "Look, that's Edwyn."

"That Edwyn."

"It can talk."

"My certification is safe."

"That Edwyn," the chimera repeated. "That Edwyn. That pretty Edwyn."

...

In my rage, I hit him repeatedly. I couldn't feel each hit landing. I was punching right handed.

Al stopped my fist before I could strike again. "If you keep this up he'll die."

...

I knew I should have gotten out of the rain, dried off my automail, but I simply sat there on the steps. I wasn't even wearing a coat. I'd torn up that red fabric. I couldn't look at it, let alone wear it.

I let the cold into my bones.

Perhaps it would numb my heart.


	5. Off To See The Wizard

Ed shifted in her sleep. Fingers clenched, she murmured restlessly. I watched her jolt up, gasping and sweaty.

"Sister, are you alright? You were dreaming."

She curled up, arms hugging her metal leg. She looked so small.

...

"You, boy, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist Edwin Elric. Correct?"

"Huh?"

Al only just managed to pull me away.

...

When the stairway collapsed, Al caught me by the ankle. For the brief moment I dangled there, I was glad I wore my shirt tucked in. Then what remained of the stairs came down too. I landed heavily.

It was all we could do to run. Rain splattered against my face.

"What is this guy's problem?! Makin' enemies isn't something that I...well." I thought for a moment. "I never really avoided it, but there's no reason someone should be tryin' to kill me!"

...

Caught in a dead end, I yelled at our pursuer.

"Who are you anyway?! Why are you after us?!"

"As long as there are creators like you in the world, there must also be destroyers."

...

Al side exploded into tiny pieces.

I transmuted my arm into a blade.

"Sis, don't! Just run away!" Al shouted.

"You idiot! I'm not gonna leave you behind Al!" I yelled back.

...

The components fell with a metallic clatter.

My arm was destroyed.

I tried to crawl backwards, but I'd moved to lean on an arm that wasn't there. I fell sideways.

Al called out for me. He told me to run.

"I'll give you a moment to pray to god."

"Unfortunately, there isn't any god I'd like to pray to." My hand curled into a fist. "Am I the only one you're trying to kill today? Or are you going after my brother Al too?"

"If he interferes I will eliminate him, but you, Fullmetal Alchemist, are the only one who is receiving judgement today. You alone."

"In that case I want your word. Promise me you won't hurt my brother."

"I will keep that promise."

Al was still shouting.

Then, a shot rang out in the rain.

...

Havoc righted me. His hand was gentle on my shoulder.

I watched the man dodge Armstrong's attack.

"Who is he?"

"He's the one who murdered Tucker and his daughter."

...

My run towards Alphonse was off-balance.

"Al, talk to me. Are you alright?"

His answer was a punch in the face.

"Why didn't you run away when I told you to?! What kind of idiot are you?!"

"No way! I'm not just gonna run away and leave you behind!"

"WHICH IS EXACTLY WHY YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

He hit me again.

"What do you keep punching me like that for? If I'd run away you could've been killed, you know that?!"

"And maybe I wouldn't have! Making a decision to die is something only an idiot does!"

"Hey, easy on the idiot stuff! I'm still your big sis, got it?!"

"I'll say it all I want to!" He hauled me forward. "Survival is the only way, Ed. Live on. Learn more about alchemy. You could find a way to get our bodies back, and help people like Nina. You can't do that by DYING! I won't allow you to abandon the possibility of hope and choose a meaningless death." The arm gripping my shirt crashed to the ground. "Oh GREAT! And now my arm has come off because my sister is a BIG FAT IDIOT!"

"We're really fallin' apart. Aren't we brother? We look like we belong in a junk yard."

"But we're still alive."

"We are."

...

Hawkeye placed her jacket on my shoulders. It was warm.

...

"What's the plan?" Hughes asked.

"We're going to keep moving. We can't just sit around, not as long as we're still alive. Before we can make any headway on getting your body back, Al, we're going to have to get my arm back to normal. After all, I'm the only one who knows how to bond your soul to the armour. We've got no choice. It's been a long time. We need to pay a visit to our mechanic." Edwyn answered.

"We're going to see Wenry?"

"Yeah, we're off to see the wizard, the _wonderful_ wizard of automail," she drawled.

"There's no need to be so sarcastic Ed."

"There is _every_ need to be sarcastic."

"Don't be negative, Ed. You're killing my buzz."

"You're excited about this?!"

"Of course I am."

"Well, YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO HAVE TO..." She trailed off.

"Who's going to have to _what, _Ed?"

She blushed spectacularly.

"Well, I ah...My port needs some adjustment...it's not going to be pleasant..."

...


	6. Trust

I gave an awkward, left-handed salute as the train began to move. The Major appeared inclined to pass the time by reading. I slept the time away.

After our interlude with Dr Marco, we boarded another train.

This one wouldn't stop before Risembool.

...

"What have you done now?"

"A lot's happened. Could you fix us up?"

The Major put down the crate Alphonse was in.

"Oh. This is Major Alex Louis Armstrong."

Pinako shook the Major's hand, introducing herself.

"I know I haven't seen you for a while Ed, but you've gone and grown smaller."

"_Granny_...you've got it _wrong_. People _don't_ grow _smaller_..."

"Well, I would comment on how much you've grown, but that would be completely untrue."

"I'M STILL TALLER THAN YOU! YOU MINI HAG!"

...

I rubbed at my aching skull.

Wenry's arm was as good as ever.

"Ed. I thought I told you to call first when you're coming back here for maintenance."

"Wenry! Are you tryin' to kill me?!"

He just laughed from up on the balcony.

...

Wenry let out a high shriek. It was oddly feminine.

"Oh NO!"

"Yeah, sorry, it's a little smashed up."

"A little smashed up?! A little?! Ed, do you see what you've done to my beautiful creation? I slaved over this."

"It's basically the same. It's just in smaller pieces."

His fist connected with my jaw.

"Don't tell me, you a little smashed up too Al? What kind of trouble have you been getting yourselves into?"

Al didn't answer. Wenry kicked him in the helmet.

"You idiots, all you ever do is worry me."

...

"You want this done as soon as possible so you can go off to central for the information you need, right?"

"Yeah, it's a bit of a rush order."

Pinako hummed in concentration. Sharp eyes examined my legs, comparing.

"It's not just the arm. Your leg needs adjusting too."

"I guess your growth is not completely stunted after all," Wenry teased.

"Shut up!"

Pinako tapped her pipe on my metallic kneecap.

"Leg aside, the shape the arm's in, we'll have to build it from scratch."

"There might be something else..."

"What did you do?" Wenry growled.

"Nothing! I just, ah...the arm port..."

"What about it?" Wenry looked at me sceptically.

"It's digging in a little," I admitted.

Wenry scoffed.

"Into your skinny frame? I doubt it."

"Give us a look Ed," Pinako suggested.

"Uh, okay." I clumsily removed my baggy shirt.

...

It was just as I thought. Her chest was developing and, as we hadn't compensated for it when the port was first installed, it would be rather uncomfortable. I hadn't noticed at first due to her loose-fitting clothes.

I pulled Ed's chest-wrap away slightly to examine the port.

The skin around the port, where the metal had dug in, was red and irritated. This wasn't something that had happened over time. It had been sudden and recent. Otherwise it wouldn't have looked so agitated. I would've expected this problem to come up much sooner, but Ed's body mass had probably not been high enough until now.

I fixed her top. Ed hissed because of the skin's sensitivity.

...

"Seems we're going to have to adjust that too."

"Any chance you can have it done in a week?"

"Give us some credit Ed." Pinako blew out a puff of smoke. "Four days, perhaps less, but you'll have to make do with this spare for now."

I teetered on the foreign leg.

"I'm not used to it." I chuckled nervously.

"We'll be done before you get used to it."

"It's gonna take some all-nighters...and you're gonna pay a fortune in rush order fees, but I'll work my butt off for you. You wanna get to Central as soon as possible, right?"

"Yeah."

...

"Wenry, when Ed gets back, you get to work on that port right away. We don't want it getting any worse," Pinako ordered.

"M-ME?"

"Yes you."

"Is that entirely appropriate Granny? She's going to have to be quite exposed. I doubt she'd want me to make those adjustments."

"I agree. She'd probably prefer me, but it's your arm and it's quite a delicate procedure you'll be doing. I trust in your skill and your professionalism."

"Thanks Granny. I just hope Ed trusts me as much as you do."

...


End file.
